My Partner In Nargle Catching
by goodescriptette
Summary: Luna spends Christmas at the Burrow, and finds herself falling for bill weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thanks again for inviting me over for Christmas Ron" Luna said in her airy tone, while petting the thestrals that they could all see now.

"No problem Luna. It'll be great, me, you, harry, and Hermione spending Christmas together!

Luna nodded, looking distracted. She was thinking about how Ginny had described the house. She had said that they had a huge field surrounding them. Imagine all the nargles she could find.

The boarded the burgundy train and they all got a compartment together. Luna sat next to the window and looked at her friends. Harry and Ginny were beside her, with Ginny tucked securely under Harrys arm. Ron and Hermione took the whole seat next to them. Ron was sitting at the end, with Hermione stretched over the whole seat, and her head in Ron's lap, Ron playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly. Luna realised how lonely she was. Yes, she had her friends, she loved them all so much, but she was in need of someone to be her other half.

The journey to the Burrow was quiet, with Luna absorbed in her thoughts the whole way there. When harry nudged her to leave the train, she smiled and put her musings to the back of her head, where they would stay until after Christmas break. She didn't want anything to spoil what would most likely be a wonderful Christmas with the Weasleys.

They were in the cosy living room of the burrow within seconds. They had apparated there, as they were all of age. Luna heard Molly Weasley bustling round the kitchen, and yelling at the twins at the same time. Luna chuckled to herself. The yelling stopped and the three came in. "Ginny! Ron! Harry! Hermione! Luna!" Mrs Weasley squealed excitedly, hugging each of them in turn. The twins waved, and Ginny ran over to hug her brothers.

"Luna, dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since you were the height of my knees! How's your father? Is running the quibbler going well?"

"Hello Mrs Weasley!"

"Oh, call me Molly, dear" molly corrected.

"Ok, then. Hello Molly! Thank you for inviting me for Christmas! I would have been spending it at Hogwarts, if I wasn't coming here. My dad's gone to the moon" Molly raised her eyebrows. "He's looking for moon frogs. He wants to make them the cover story for the next Quibbler issue. They're very intriguing. He went in a muggle spaceship. I would have gone with him, but I'm afraid of heights" Luna explained, shaking her head sadly.

"well that sounds very interesting! Perhaps you could send me a copy of that issue when it's out, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, genuinely interested in Luna's story. Luna beamed.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shook her head slightly. "Sorry, Molly" Luna corrected, laughing. Mrs Weasley smiled and walked over to the middle of the room full of people.

"Well, that's nearly everyone here now!" Mrs Weasley announced. Ginny looked confused. "Nearly?" she asked. Ginny looked around the room, counting the heads. "Mum, everyone's here…" Ginny informed her.

"Oh, no, dear. Bill owled us the other day. He's coming home for Christmas!" Ron and Ginny's eyes widened. "Really!" Ron exclaimed. He hadn't seen his brother in ages. As if on cue, the front door opened and Bill Weasley stepped into the room. As Luna watched him hug his parents, on thought popped into her head.

'Oh my! He's very attractive!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi, hope you all like this chapter. Just to clarify, I know Bill is supposed to be about ten years older than Luna, but in this story, he's only about 5 years older. Please review with any constructive criticisms or storyline ideas or compliments. If you are an author, you will know how awesome it is to get a review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Luna watched as Bill hugged his family, moving around the room. She noted his shoulder length red hair, his warm chocolate brown eyes, and how his striking features were marred by a long scar going down his face. It didn't make him any less attractive though.

Luna was broken out of her trance when Bill came and stood in front of her. Luna looked up at him (he was a good bit taller).

"Hi" Bill said. "I'm Bill." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Bill!" Luna replied, shaking his hand. "Luna Lovegood"

"Lovegood? Your father runs the quibbler, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, he does. I help sometimes too"

"Cool, I love that magazine!" Bill said. Luna grinned at him, and he smiled back.

Mrs Weasley clapped her hands. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's have dinner, will we". The second she said dinner, all the boys ran towards the kitchen, shoving each other in an attempt to get first helpings at Mrs Weasleys delicious food. Luna looked over at Hermione and Ginny, who were staring after the boys' incrudusly. "Let's go" Ginny suggested. "Before there's none left"

Dinner was delicious. Mrs Weasley is great cook, Luna thought. When it was over, all the boys, Ginny and Hermione decided to go outside and play quidditch. Mrs Weasley started to gather the plates, but Luna stopped her. "Oh, no Mrs Weasley, please, let me wash the dishes. It's the least I can do" Luna asked, smiling.

"Oh no, dear, I'll do it. Besides, there are more than ten plates to wash; you couldn't possibly do that alone!"

"I'll help her, mum." Bill offered. "You go relax". Mrs Weasley looked at him, and relented. Smiling and leaving the kitchen.

They got to work, Bill gathering the plates, and Luna filling the sink with hot water.

"So, is it true that the nargles in Egypt are twice the size of the ones here?" Luna asked.

"Nargles?"

"They're small creatures that like to infest mistletoe, and steal people's shoes. Lots of people don't believe in them, but I know they're real. I spent most of my fifth year in my stockings."

Bill watched her as she talked. She was so odd, he thought, but in a good way. He could already tell that he would never be bored around this girl. She was very pretty too, he noted. She had long golden locks of hair that reached her waist, and big deep blue eyes, the colour of the sky on a (rare) sunny English day. She had a heart shaped face with brilliant porcelain skin and long eyelashes that cast a shadow down her face when she blinked and the only makeup she wore was some glittery orange eyeliner. She was small, about the height of Bill's chin, but had an air of gracefulness surrounding her. Bill snapped out of his trance, and took the dripping plate from her hands. Their hands touched only briefly, but it was long enough for them both to feel the shock of electricity that passed through them. Luna's breath caught in her throat and bill froze, looking anywhere but Luna.

"Uh, these are done" Luna muttered, and walked out of the room to watch the others play quidditch. When I say watch, I mean stare into space thinking about Bill Weasley. She was broken out of her thoughts by Ginny nagging her to come inside when they were finished quidditch.

When everyone was changed out of their quidditch robes and seated around the blazing fire, the entire Weasley family started asking Hermione about muggles and muggle inventions. They were all chatting animatedly, drinking a muggle drunk called 'eggnog'. Hermione said it was a muggle tradition to be drunk at Christmastime. Ron asked about muggle music, and Hermione told them about musical instruments, and actually conjured some into the Weasley living room.

While they were all shaking guitars and hitting recorders off furniture, Luna drifted over to the grand piano in the centre of the room. She ran her hand along it, feeling the polished wood. She sat on the stool in front of it, and allowed her hands to press the keys, the way her mother had taught her before she died. The piano had been Luna's source of comfort after her death, as it reminded her of her mother so much. She began to play a song she had written herself shortly after the funeral. She allowed all her pent up grief over losing her mother go into the song, and a silence fell across the room, everybody transfixed on Luna's beautiful song.

Bill stared at her, his mouth agape. He had never heard or seen anything so beautiful in his life. He watched her carefully as her hands drifted over the keys, and a silent tear ran down her face as she hummed along to the tune. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to wipe the tear off her face, and comfort her. Luna stopped playing and looked around the room, and seeing all eyes on her, blushed furiously. She rose from the stool and sat back down in her spot beside the fire.

"Luna, where did you learn to play like that?" Harry asked quietly from beside her.

"My mother taught me" Luna answered, another tear rolling down her pretty face. Harry put his arm around her and held her for the rest of the night. Even though Bill knew it was only a brotherly gesture, he felt slightly jealous of Harry, and that scared him.

He spent the rest of the night thinking about why. At the end of the night, he came to his conclusion. Even though he had only known her for a day, Bill liked Luna.


End file.
